Beach Confessions
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: An evening on the beach and the glorious moon ends in a confession from Ash. Sorry for appalling summary. Please R&R.


**Hello there :) Here is another oneshot! This time it's mainly PokeShipping with a little WishfulShipping too. I hope you enjoy :)**

**Ages:**

**Ash: 14**

**Misty: 14**

**Iris: 14**

**Cilan: 16**

**Brock: 19**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own pokemon :(**

**P.S: Sorry for hideous story title :/**

* * *

It was a beautiful evening in Undella Town. The previously humid air was now breezy and crisp while the light blue sky was now inky black and dotted with millions of sparkling stars.

Having cooked up dinner, Brock had now resided to his tent to catch up with some of his doctor studies.

Cilan and Iris were still paddling in the slightly lukewarm water. The connoisseur had his long arms around her thin waist while she was kissing him on the neck lovingly. Both their faces had a light blush to them.

Ash sat alone, under a palm tree just thinking. Only one thing or rather person occupied his mind. The teen boys mind was filled to the brim with thoughts of Misty.

All day he had watched her splash about in the sea and show off her gorgeous slim figure. Now he looked from the kissing couple in the sea to his crush, just wishing he could do that with her.

Ash looked up into the sky and noticed how luminous the moon was that night. Suddenly he was filled with a strange amount of courage. He was going to confess his feelings to his red headed best friend.

Ash slowly walked over to Misty, his hands in his purple swimming trunks. He casually sat down next to her, not saying a word.

The teenage girl looked to her best friend and smiled. Her bright blue eyes then went to his chest as she realised he was topless. She had had glimpses of her best friend's chest all day but now in the moonlight it seemed more tanned and muscular than ever. Luckily, the darkness of the night hid her heavy blush.

Ash suddenly cleared his throat, snapping her away from her thoughts.  
'Hey Mist?'  
Oh how she adored that nickname!  
'Can I ask you something?'

Misty smiled and squeezed his hand, a blush still streaking across her nose.  
'Yeah. sure. You know you can ask or tell me anything Ash.' she smiled.

The raven haired boy shuffled around for a few moments, trying to put what he was about to say into words.  
'Um, Misty?' he licked his lips nervously.

The red head's heart rate sped up at his adorable gesture.

He sighed before continuing.  
'How should I tell a friend that I'm in love with them?'

Misty's heart stopped. She felt her body bubbling with anger.  
'Who is it?' she attempted to ask calmly. 'I bet it's that bitch Dawn!'

Ash waved his hands about frantically.  
'Ew! No way!' he practically fainted at the thought.

Misty breathed a slight sigh of relief.  
'Is it a close friend of yours?' she questioned. 'Do I know them well?'

Ash lay back on the cool sand and looked up to the stars.  
'Yeah we're extremely close. Best friend's.' he admitted. 'Better than best friend's.'

Misty couldn't help but feel slightly jealous but nodded for him to continue.

'And yeah I guess you do know them pretty well. In a way.'

The red head frowned, wondering who fitted this description.

Ash sat up to look deep into her eyes.  
'So how do I tell them that I'm in love with them?' he asked her.

Misty looked deep into his melty chocolate orbs.  
'Just kiss them right on the lips and...'

Misty couldn't finish what she was saying because Ash practically tackled her. Before she could open her mouth to question what he was doing, Ash pressed his lips to hers.  
Their first kiss lasted for quite a while but they soon had to stop for air.

Misty's eyes filled with happy tears.  
'Does this mean..?'

Ash nodded as he began to kiss her from her hand and all the way up to her neck. She giggled as he kissed the tip of her nose and then on the lips. When he was finished, he hugged her to his bear chest.  
'Yes, my sweet Misty. I love you with all my heart.'

The girl's tears spilled at this point.  
'I love you too Ash. More than anyone on this entire planet.'

The teenage boy flashed her his gorgeous trademark grin before he lay down and pulled her to his chest. They stayed kissing and whispering sweet things to each other for quite some time while the stars and moon watched over them.

Brock closed his book to notice that the rest of his friend's were all in the middle of some romantic activity. He stood up and hung his head.  
'Forever alone.' he mumbled over and over again.

_The End._

* * *

**There you go! Was it okay? :) Sorry for me being a little bitchy over Dawn in my stories. I do it for entertainment and because I really honestly think Misty would hate her :) Thanks for reading and supporting - it means the world to read your reviews :')** **Oh and in case your interested (which your probably not) I've beaten the league in Black 2 and am officially the strongest trainer in Unova (according to the champion!)**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to do some very tedious EV training with her Sceptile :/ **


End file.
